


Recovery

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Overwatch (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Rescue, Trying to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Reader is alone and lost in a desert. Having used all of her ammo on walkers days ago, she needs to find somewhere to loot supplies but there is nothing in sight for miles. After running out of water, she runs into a man who offers to help her.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote.

You had no idea how long it had been since all of this began. It was over a year since the group you were with were killed by a walker hoard. You didn't know them very well and had only been with them a few weeks. When all of this started, you had just moved out of your parents house after they passed in a car crash. The house had so many memories and it hurt to constantly be reminded that they were now gone. There was no other family and you decided to move out west. With no time to make friends, you were alone and was forced to leave when looters burned down your house. Now here you were, traveling through the damn desert. You had just run out of water and you refused to actually do what you had seen people do on survival shows, drinking your own piss was nasty and not going to happen.

It was hot and you were exhausted. You refused to stop walking until you found something, anything. Ammo was needed for the revolver you wore on your hip, having run out days ago. With no map, you had no idea where the hell you were. The mud you had put on your skin to keep from getting sunburn had long started to sweat off yesterday morning. You were now convinced that you were not going to make it. Shifting the cowboy hat on your head, you let out a determined huff and picked up your walking pace a bit. You just needed to keep going and eventually you would find something.

"Darlin, you look like you were rode hard and put up wet."

You pulled out your revolver and aimed in the direction the voice came from. The man in the hat and red serape just lifted his hands with a chuckle that didn't sound threatening at all. He didn't have to know it wasn't loaded.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill ya, darlin. I just wanna help ya."

"W-why would you help me? I don't have anything to give in return."

"Now, it ain't like that. I'm not askin' for anything in return. Just let me help ya, alright?"

Was he smoking a cigar? Where the hell did he find one of those in an undead apocalypse? Of all things to have when it's hot as hell in the middle of the damn desert... He was armed but hadn't reached for his weapon once since he showed up, perhaps he was trustworthy. The other men you had met had all tried to get one thing upon laying eyes on you. This man, he seemed to have a trustworthy aura around him. You needed help badly. The exhaustion was starting to take over now. The heat was too much to the point to where you were unable to sweat anymore and your mouth was dry. You swayed on your feet and dropped your gun, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Please... Help..."

Everything went black and this man somehow ran and caught you before you could hit the ground. You felt him lift you up, "I've got ya, darlin. Just hold on, you're alright. You'll be fine."

That was when you must have slipped into unconsciousness for you remembered nothing after hearing those words. But you did know that you felt safe and relieved when he lifted you in his arms. 

Now there was just the worry about being tempted to stay with this man that helped you and getting attached. It was not a good idea to get attached to anyone in an undead apocalypse. You were so lonely though. You were craving companionship...

The first thing you noticed was the sound of running water. You instantly tried moving towards the noise but found you were unable to make your arms or legs move. If only you could get to the water, scoop some up into your bottle and pop one of your water purification tablets in it...

Finally, your eyes opened and you turned your head to see a small river. Not far from you was the man from before. It was dark and your skin felt hot. Usually the desert was cooler at night but your skin felt as if it were on fire.

You moaned and the man turned around. A smile formed when he saw you awake, "Hey! You're awake. I was worried for a bit there. Your sunburn is pretty bad, try not to move unless you absolutely have to."

Blinking, confused, you kept your eyes on him. You were in a cave-like area that was made out of rocks. It was a safe place, at least. You felt clean and rested but you needed water and you needed it now. 

The man must have read your mind as he came back and handed you a water bottle, "There's plenty of water, lil missy. Drink up, you're dehydrated somethin' bad."

His serape was missing and he had his hat off. He was very handsome. You tried your best to thank him when he gave you the water but no voice came out. He helped you sit up and you gladly accepted the assistance the entire bottle of water was consumed quickly. 

"Thank you..." You found your voice, at last.

"No need to thank me, darlin. Just rest and I'll go get more." He stood up and walked back outside. 

That was when you noticed his serape was on you. It was the only thing on your naked body and it was soaked. The cold, wet material was being used to take the pain out of the sunburn on your skin. You wanted to complain but it was obvious there was no funny business going on. The relief of the cool fabric against the severe burns felt amazing so you couldn't bring yourself to care that you were undressed and cleaned up by a stranger.

"The name's McCree, by the way. Jesse McCree." He handed you the full bottle and you took it quickly, drinking it all.

"Thank you.... I'm y/n l/n."

"It's nice to talk to someone alive that isn't trying to kill me for my shit. How do you feel?"

"I still feel so tired."

"You should have known to travel at night when it's cooler. You loose more water in your body during the day with the high temperatures." This McCree guy seemed to know his shit, "I'm glad I found you when I did."

He helped you so you were resting on your back again, "Thank you, I thought the worst when I saw you..."

"Nah, I ain't like that. Don't you worry. You should stay here a while and recover."

'I should stay here forever.' You thought but said, "I would like that."

Something about this man made you feel safe and you would be damned if you just left as soon as you were better.


End file.
